Bullets and Bromance
by love2bdifferent
Summary: *This story is basically how Danny feels when Steve doesn't wait for back up and he ends up being the one getting shot, Danny has a few rants and there's a little bromance that shows just how close our two favorite men have become.


***A/N So this is my first attempt at Fan fiction so excuse me if I'm a little rusty, I had so many ideas for my first story but I wanted to try and start on small and work my way up. So I decided to just start with a one shot.**

***Disclaimer- I unfortunately have absolutely no involvement or own anything to do with Hawaii Five0**

_***This story is basically how Danny feels when Steve doesn't wait for back up, Danny has a few rants**__**and there's a little bromance at the end.**_

**Bullets and Bromance**

**Danny's POV**

I hate him I actually hate him. After another one of Steve's ridiculous shoot outs I have for the second time been hospitalised with a gunshot wound, only this time it wasn't as simple as a shot in the arm oh no that would be too convenient instead I had to get shot in my shoulder and to make it worse it wasn't a through and through wound so the little lump of metal was still wedged well into my bleeding shoulder. After yet again telling Steve to wait for back-up and yet again Steve not listening to me and barging in and doing his SEAL thing where he's all in control and kicking every one's ass, a bullet that was intended for Steve's lower chest but missed him by mere centimetres caught me in the shoulder.

Dropping to my knees with the pain Steve quickly reprimanded the man we were after and the HPD then decided to make their appearance just as we have the work done as per usual. Turning to check up on me Steve came in my direction

"Danny you okay?"

"Yeah I'm just fine, couldn't be better really enjoying myself here on the ground with a bullet in my shoulder. No you idiot I am not okay … you got me shot again! After I told you to wait for back up and you decide that you didn't need it …well let me tell you my friend I am not a Navy SEAL … so excuse me if my confidence in being out numbered is not as strong as yours…now help me up and bring me to the hospital"

He took my right arm and pulled my up to my feet and after the initial dizzy spell ended we walked towards the exit of the warehouse and met Kono and Chin

"You okay Danny?"

Kono asked once she spotted the blood soaked shirt and my hand covering the wound, I l looked towards Steve and said

"Oh I'm fine, my partner just got me shot again because he can't wait for back-up"

So 20 minutes later I'm sitting in this hospital bed the smell of the hospital disinfectants burning my nose, the noise of the busy hospital giving me a head ache and the most annoying bit Steve looked completely content and relaxed.

"You look relaxed"

I said harshly towards him. Steve was lying back in the plastic chair beside the bed with his hands behind his head and his legs stretched out in front of him, he had a content smile on his face and his eyes were closed.

"We got our guy he's behind bars, we're both still alive and it's the weekend so yeah I'm pretty relaxed "

"Well I am glad that you are relaxed and can be in such a good mood right now. I might also be happy over the fact that we got our guy and excited for the weekend if I wasn't sitting here with a bullet hole in my shoulder!"

He sat up in his chair and looked towards me, a sincere look on his face

"Look Danny I'm sorry you got shot, I'm sincerely really very sorry that you got injured. If it makes you feel any better I feel guilty that you always no matter what have my back even when I make rash decisions and most of the times end up injured. I appreciate that you have my back partner and I want you to know that I'll always have yours"

Seeing that he was actually being sincere and not making fun of me I decided that I'd had maybe over-reacted a little and took my frustration out on him. I really do owe the man my life he's been a true friend to me. When he's not annoying the hell out of me for doing something stupid, I enjoy spending time with him.

Although he likes people to think that he is a tough guy he has a sensitive side. Although this side rarely comes out, I've seen how he reacts to a member of his team being hurt or in danger, he feels responsible for every little thing that goes wrong. He also has a surprisingly amazing way with my daughter who has taken to calling him Uncle Steve; he really is smitten with her. Grace just like her father is a very likeable person and you just can't help but love us.

"So Danno you ready to go?"

I nodded the nurse returned with my dis-charge papers I signed them and left. We went back to HQ where Kono and Chin were waiting on us. Once we entered we seen that they were hunched around the smart table laughing, once we got beside them they turned to look at us, there attention on Steve they started to laugh again.

We stood up to the smart table and seen a picture of a mini version of Steve playing dress up with his sister Mary, he even had his make-up done. I looked at him with a grin on my face his eyes where wide and his mouth was slightly hanging open it was moments like these where after the day to day dangers we face that we can just enjoy each other's company and the main highlight is the odd occasion when you get to embarrassed the big tough Navy Seal.

"Mary rang looking for you when you were at the hospital with Danny, she said she'd found an old photo album with your baby pictures … and she offered to send us some"

Kono said as the tears rolled down her cheek. Chin had his hand over his mouth trying to hide his sniggers where I just stood broadly smiling,

"My friend you really suit that dress … it looks good on you babe! You still have it stashed away somewhere?"

**A/N Hey so I'm not really happy with this at all, I didn't know what direction I wanted it to go so it's basically just what came to mind as I typed. **

**Any feedback at all would really make my day, maybe then I would get a better feel of things and hopefully get inspired for something better. I have to admit that most of my more better ideas come to me at the most random of times ! Sometimes one word can spark a story !**

**Thanks**

_**Love2bdifferent x**_


End file.
